Ninjago: The Master of Powers
It's a Movie Based on the animated series of ninjago, Will be released in theaters, The Movie Is Treated That Maclos The Master Villain wants all the Elemental Powers of all the Masters and after that Can Extract all the Powers wants to Destroy all the Ninjas and all the World, Kai Must Face the Macs but I'd Have to Ask for Help ha Ronin, And the 2 will have to train, After Kai and Ronin These 2 Become the Best Friends, A Day After Maclos and his Team Will Have to Plan A Plan and Then Maclos Sings The Song Called My Plan, At the End Kai and Ronin Return to the Ninjago City and realized that they arrived Late in the End Maclos is Trying to Destroy kai and The citizens of ninjago Was thawed included to the Ninjas and Elementary Teachers Ronin devised a Plan that Will Have to Help Kai to win Ha Maclos the Ninjas and the Masters After Maclos was Defeated and Kai Survived and Resive Several Abrasos that Weighed Kai Had Been with Maclos But not Kai Had Survived After Kai To meet again with Skylor and Skylor Surprised that Kai Is Alive And Skylor hugged Kai after they kissed him and everything returned anonymously and Kai and Ronin became great friends. Voice cast * Vincent Tong as Kai, The main protagonist of the Movie Together with Ronin that at the end the 2 are Covienten Best Friends. * Brian Dobson as Ronin, One of the main protagonists of the film together with kai that in the end the 2 are in the best friends. * Mark Oliver as Maclos, Is the main antagonist of the movie that the elemental powers of the ninjas and the masters want. * Michael Adamthwaite as Jay, * Kirby Morrow as Cole, * Brent Miller as Zane, * Jillian Michaels as Lloyd, * Kelly Metzger as Nya, * Paul Dobson as Sensei wu, * Ian James Corlett as Skales, * Alan Marriott as Dareth, * Kathleen Barr as Misako, * Colin Murdock as Ed, * Jillian Michaels as Edna, * Kirby Morrow as Lou, * Lee Tockar as Cyrus Borg, * Heather Doerksen as Skylor, * Doron Bell Jr. as Griffin Turner, * Michael Adamthwaite as Bolobo, * Paul Dobson as Neuro, * Kirby Morrow as Gravis, * Michael Adamthwaite as Tarck, Is the Secondary Antagonist a Wolf who is very similar to Banzai of the Lion King, Well Tarck is like very Funny and Somewhat Silly but Helps his Chief Maclos in his Plans, Tarck has 3 Brothers that Among them have a Love Hate Among Brothers. * Sam Vincent as Lort, One of the Secondary Antagonists Together with Track, is as Dumber and Fun But Equal Helps Maclos and is Less Intelligent * Kirby Morrow as Tom, One of the Secondary Antagonists Together with Track and Lort, * Paul Dobson as Brank, One of the Secondary Antagonists Together with Track, Lort and Tom, Category:LEGO Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjas Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons